A Galactic Case of Grand Theft Auto
by MC Sannatos
Summary: 2 gamers died while playing on GTA Online but were reborn as The Gamer in the world of Star Wars. There will be plenty of bad feelings for everyone.
1. Gegaslim Episode I

I play a game of GTA Online. You go on rampages and kill cops, people, or real people. That's how it worked for me and others. Except for today. No because today wanted to kill me. I probably would've freaked out but I'm weirdly calm.

YOU HAVE DIED

Respawn

YES OR NO

Welcome to the Star Wars galaxy! You along with 1 of the server's members are now here. 

Choose a time period. Note that it can be changed and your character will remain the same but only at Lv. 1000000. Also you have infinite lives.

The Prequel Era, The Clone Wars, Rebels, The Original Era, or The Sequel Era

Haven't seen the Prequels so no. Have not seen the TV shows so no them. The new movies are shit so no. The only one I saw was A New Hope and rest from spoilers because no shut up about it.

The Original Era has been selected. Do you wish to change your mind? Yes or No

"No"

Which Episode? Episode 4, 5, or 6?

"Episode 4"

Think or Say 'Stats' to show your stats.

"Stats"

Gamer Tag: Gageslim34

Real Name: FORGOTTEN

New Name_

Title: The Gamer

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Level: 54

HP: 5400

FE:10

STR: 5

VIT: 5

DEX: 5

INT: 5

WIS: 5

LUK: 5

Points: 0

Money: 0

No name huh. Well dammit that sucks ass. Alright what to pick.

Enter New Name_

Oh shit I got a good one!

Hannibal Plissken. Take two movies and mix em together and what do you get. Either a badass name or a shit name.

New Name: Hannibal Plissken

Great now what to except from this. Didn't Star Wars have aliens? Why can't I be one?

Do you wish to change your race? Note that only humanoid aliens can be selected. But an unique alien can be selected but only a different for each player.

Great. Why didn't it ask earlier, whatever I don't care.

Chiss, Miraluka, Mirialan, Rattataki, Sith Pureblood, Twi'lek, Zabrak, Cathar or Togruta. Cyborg additions are available. Wookie is available but will be harder to get used to.

So there's a blue guy, a blind guy, a green guy, a red guy, a Darth Maul guy, white guy, guy with headtails, werewolves, and an Ahsoka looking guy. What to choose? I'll pick a Wookie. They look cool anyways plus my favorite character was Chewbacca.

Wookie has been selected. Note that race cannot be changed until ??? have been gained. Do you wish to change your choice?

"No"

Do you wish to add cybernetics?

"Naw I'm good."

Now you may have read the comic "The Gamer" or some fanfiction but it's a little different here as you'll experience this as your Grand Theft Auto Online character with the same stats, weapons, and everything else you had before with some changes for the Star Wars franchise. Hope it wasn't the opposite gender unless you like that then that's fine.

So that's what's going on. I read a lot of these fanfics. This should be easy.

Starting Game

I showed up on some planet. Then there was a sign that said 'Welcome To Alderaan'.

Oh fuck. That was the place that the Death Star blew up oh shittt. The game could not have put me on a dying planet. That's bullshit. Oh wait, I can't die. Nevermind.

Do you want to continue with the tutorial?

'Sure. I don't know how to do this'

Think or say what weapon you want to pull out. Or think about the weapon wheel, during this time will slow down a bit. Anyways the weapon wheel works the same as GTA.

All right then. 'Assault Rifle' Then it appeared. I shot some people causing a panic. This was the same thing as killing civilians so that didn't hurt. Plus I was enjoying myself but calm. Of course I wasn't some deranged killer like that. Lol no besides their just NPCs. They even gave me XP.

That's how all weapons will work. Now for vehicles you can drive them like cars, even creatures. Ships work like jets and planes.

Just like that I found a TIE Fighter around. How convenient. And just like that I got in and flew that fucker around. I could see on my map some incoming enemies.

Now that you have traveling down, would you like to continue with the tutorial?

"No I'm fine thank you"

After the training wheels were off I crashed into a TIE. Wasn't paying attention. Well I respawned and pulled out a homing launcher. Ready, aim, and FIRE! But I missed thanks to not being used to this heavy body

But still boom goes the dynamite! Then a chain reaction happened with the fighter crashing into the others into buildings with them exploding causing even more chaos. Fire and screaming was everywhere. Burning civilians and stormtroopers. This is gonna be fun.

And off I went after roaring like Chewie did. I meleed everyone cause I'm a Wookie. Looted money, jewelry, and weapons cause I need them. I even got to rip some arms off. It felt like ripping wet paper, so glad I chose a Wookie. Odd that somehow it looked like my GTA Online character with its old clothes and hair color. I'm pretty sure if you cut off all of this fur you'd see my face.

Even dying didn't some my rampage. Blasters, missiles, suicide bombers, and even God damn orbital strikes didn't stop me. I died and came back, but don't get me wrong that shit HURT. Multiple times was worse so I decided to abandon ship and get a ship.

While inside I just noticed that I had 5 stars. That gave me an idea. I whipped out my phone, the same one from the game and called Lester.

SOMEFUCKINGHOWMOTHERFUCKINGLESTERWASHERE.

The game said this was like GTA Online but god damn this is unbelievable. I just called the guy and lost my wanted level. I just flew into space. I got bored so I decided to check out my phone.

Instead of the Internet I got the Holonet. It was the same thing but 'Star Wars"y. I could even buy vehicles too. But first I wanted to check the world. So far it was 0 BBY. What the fuck did BBY even mean if the Battle of Yavin hadn't occurred yet? You know what I don't care anymore. Now hold up that's me! Turns out that deranged Wookie goes on killing spree on Alderaan. But before I could read more of the Holonet story the ship was being pulled. Now where the hell was I...

"HOLY SHIT THAT IS FUCKING HUGE"

I was being pulled near the Death Star. The fucking Death Star. Why oh why me. Then again if it's here then that means one thing, if I stayed I'd be respawned in space. But that doesn't make me feel better when legions of stormtroopers are on a planet destroying super weapon, don't even get me started on Darth Vader.

Now great I'm inside the hangar. But everyone's acting normally. Looks like the good guys aren't here yet. Ok then I should probably save Leia or let them save her, but there's a chance that we could hook up.

Now thanks to hormones I got a new plan. Rampage until I find the prison, free everyone, escape with Leia while all of this shit is happening, then I don't know.

New Quest

A Different Hope Pt. 1

Recuse Princess Leia

Reward

Increased standing with Leia

Reputation 100000

XP- 1,000,000

Credits- 1,000,999

I started up the ship before they could lock it and flew off shooting the inside. Got rid of that damn tractor beam so yeah! And them other ships too. And troopers who tried shooting me down, tried. Lolololo this is so much fun. Of course my time in the TIE came to an end when I thought it could fit though a door. How retarded of me.

But enough of that I had to find the princess, of course so did some stormtroopers as they had to protect her. Hopefully Vader didn't have the same idea. So I went killing some troops on the way to Leia. Racking up some XP too.

All right, now that I'm where the prison is what to do. Just mash all the buttons. Just mash until I heard all of the doors opening. Several species ran out. Some rebels or some criminals, but mostly escaping and rioting. Soon enough I find her with some rebels. I ran towards her as fast as I can. The stormtroopers were busy trying to stop the riot to get her.

"Yo princess I'm here to rescue you!" I shouted. Unfortunately I can't speak English, or whatever they speak. So I stole one from a dead alien and repeated my message. She went towards me and so did the rebels.

"You did all of this? All by yourself?" She asked

"Yes I did. Now let's get you out of here." I said and was translated. She did while guarded by an escort. Lucky I found an Imperial Shuttle that should fit some of us.

Quest Finished

A Different Hope Pt. 1

Rescue The Princess

New Quest

A Different Hope Pt. 2

Get off the Death Star

Optional Quests

Destroy the Death Star

Kill Grand Moff Tarkin

Kill Darth Vader

Well sure I can leave, sure I could destroy the Death Star, hell I could even kill Tarkin. But I honestly doubt that I could kill Vader unless he was on the Death Star when it explodes.

Well one thing at a time. Anyways I led the small batch of rebels on the ship.

"I'll see you again Princess but don't go to Alderaan, they'll just blow it up." I warned.

She clearly didn't want to but I just stole a kiss and knocked her out before she could object. I turned to the guy in charge and told him to leave.

I went back on the space station to complete my side quests.

Quest Finished

A Different Hope Pt. 2

Get off the Death Star

Rewards

Increased standing with Leia

Reputation 1000

XP- 700,000

Credits- 700,999

Turns out I lost some of the rewards as I didn't leave with her but I still

Level Up!

Lv. 147

New Quest

Destroy the Death Star

Reward

XP- 1,000,000,000

Credits- 1,000,000,000

Rebellion

Reputation 1,000,000

New Quest

Kill Grand Moff Tarkin

Reward

XP- 10,000,000

Credits- 10,000,000

Rebellion

Reputation 100,000

New Quest

Kill Darth Vader

Reward

Darth Vader's Armor

Darth Vader's Lightsaber

Darth Vader's Castle 

XP 100,000,000,000

Credits 100,000,000,000

Title of Darth Vader

Rebellion

Reputation 100,000,000

Galaxy

Reputation 100,000,000

Emperor Palpatine

Reputation -100,000

Darth Sidious

Reputation 100,000

HOLY SHIT! This is just insane! Do you see how much XP I can get. Especially Darth Vader but that makes sense though. I think that since he has such a major impact in things he would be extremely rewarding.

Well it's time to collect some XP.

Again i mow down some troops until I found myself in another hangar. Well let's get back on that shuttle. Now I got a crazy idea that I'm sure no Star Wars fan thought of, using hyperspace as a weapon. I mean how did no one think about that. Now that's my idea do not steal.

Once again boom goes the shuttle as it cut threw the walls. Causing a shit ton of damage. So I do this again with 3 more ships until I stopped. Why you may ask.

Because Star Destroyers were outside and I could see the worst one, the Executor. Aka Vader's flagship. Plus I was bombarded with blaster bolts from inside and outside the battle station. That was for 5 minutes. Nothing survived, not even the hangar or rooms surrounding it. Why the Emperor would let this happen I don't know.

Quest Complete

Kill Grand Moff Tarkin

Reward

XP- 10,000,000

Credits- 10,000,000

Rebellion

Reputation 100,000

Level Up!

Lv. 236

Well shit. That. Was. Nice. As. Hell. So worth ditching Leia. He died as the room he was in was destroyed. Good, al least I got one objective done.

Anyway now that I respawned in the next room I just ran away from the hangers. While being chased by legions of stormtroopers. Luckily my experience playing GTA plus the fact that stormtroopers can't aim means that I'm safe as hell lol. Plus the fact I can't die.

I hide in cover throwing random explosives to get them to leave. It worked until someone decided to copy me. Fuck.

Now don't get me wrong, just because I rise from the dead doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Then I just remembered my stats, they should help.

'Stats'

Gamer Tag: Gageslim34

Real Name: FORGOTTEN

New Name: Hannibal Plissken

Title: The Gamer

Race: Wookie

Sex: Male

Level: 246

HP: 346000

FE:10

STR: 5

VIT: 5

DEX: 5

INT: 5

WIS: 5

LUK: 5

Points: 346

Money: 14,373,373

Well let's dump a third of that into luck, another third into strength, and the rest with the other split equally.

Gamer Tag: Gageslim34

Real Name: FORGOTTEN

New Name: Hannibal Plissken

Title: The Gamer

Race: Wookie

Sex: Male

Level: 346

HP: 346000

FE:10

STR: 155

VIT: 38

DEX: 38

INT: 38

WIS: 38

LUK: 155

Points:

Money: 14,373,373

Now luck should protect me and help me. As for strength that never hurts to help. I'll do intelligence and wisdom next time.

With my newfound luck and strength, I let off a bone chilling roar before I charged in with a blaster rifle. I shot, meleed, bit, and did anything physical that killed with brute strength.

They must've been filled with fear about me. A pissed off Wookie is dangerous but a pissed offoff Wookie that can't die is something not to fuck with. Of course that wouldn't stop the stormtroopers from trying. Either from fear of death or fear of failure. Unfortunate but understandable. Understandably sad too as I am not passing up XP like this. After what felt like a hour of farming, they're were no more stormtroopers. But instead worse.

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, Executer of the Jedi Order, the Empire's Fist. Formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, the Hero Without Fear, the Chosen One. He stood in front of me, breathing loudly, gazing at me. If it weren't for the Gamer's Mind I'd shit myself. Finally he said something, better or worse than silence.

"Impressive, most impressive indeed. If it weren't for the fact that I don't sense the Force in you, I would've thought of you as a Jedi Master. You would've made a great apprentice."

Well that's good I'll be an- wait would've?

"Unfortunately, the Emperor demands your death."

Well I'm screwed

With that he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. Out came a blood crimson blade that had killed many. He then rushed at me with speed that I could only see as a blur.

Then a feeling of pain stuck out of my chest. It was his red blade of death. I let out a roar of great pain before I black out. As I fall the only thing that I see as I fall is the Sith Lord walking away with stormtroopers walk towards my body. All I could think about was how easy he beat me, but then came another thought.

'You really are idiots aren't you'

Then my body rises as they carry me. I know where they're taking me, to the trash compactor. I still have a chance to rain havok once more but for now I need to nap.

————————————————————————-

**This is the revised version of SW:GCGTAO but only following _two _gamers, Gegaslim34 and Bogegad. **

**If anyone is willing to be a beta reader for this fic it'd definitely be appreciated. Just PM me and we'll talk**

**Thank you guys for reading this and leave a review for anything you'd like to say. **


	2. Gegaslim Episode II

Well that was a nice nap, I feel all rested. Except for the fact that I'm in a room that smells. Nope, can't even describe it. But that doesn't matter. What matters is I need to leave and start over again.

But I can't do that if I'll just get killed by Vader again. I gotta get some moves. I got strength and luck. Maybe I need some speed. Yeah like a battering ram. Just like how lightspeed was one.

New Quest

Create a Super Attack

Rewards

New Attack

XP- 10,000

Alright then, now let's start cooking. Maybe this move has something to do with the Force.

Midichlorians: 25.000

You are a Force Sensitive meaning you can bend the Force to your will as a member of the Light or the Dark.

Damn that's a shit ton. Now let's the cooking.

Cannot use the Force without special training. To learn the Force a Force user is required for training.

Damnit, no cooking for me.

New Quest

Get a teacher to learn the ways of the force as a Jedi or a Sith.

Reward

Force Proficiency Lv 1

Jedi Padawan/Sith Apprentice Title and Status

Training Lightsaber

Vibroblade

10000 XP

10000 Credits

Damn it. Vader did say I would've been a great apprentice but the Emperor said no. Maybe I can get Ben to do it. Never mind, he and Yoda wouldn't train me after what happened on Alderaan. So guess I'm screwed in that area.

Maybe meditation should help.

Meditation unlocked

Lv. 1

So I meditated until I got an idea. The game never said a teacher had to willingly teach me. So I think about the one Force Ability that I've seen.

For using your mind to unlock an ability on your own you gain 3 INT and 2 WIS.

Great it worked! Now let's try this baby out.

'Force Speed'

I ram myself into a wall. Ouch that hurt.

Quest Complete 

Get a teacher to learn the ways of the force as a Jedi or a Sith.

Reward

Force Proficiency Lv 1

Sith Apprentice Title and Status (Gained from learning a Force Ability from Darth Vader)

Training Lightsaber

Vibroblade

10000 XP

10000 Credits

Ok that makes sense, although the training lightsaber is basically worthless to me. But now I can actually use the Force I'm not so helpless against Vader anymore.

Now I still need to leave. Confined spaces aren't a good place for this but I got nothing else. So I'll try to max this out. Alright body, try to hold out for me.

'Force Speed'

'Force Speed'

'Force Speed'

Yeah this is gonna take a while.

24 Hours Later

So nothing much happened while training besides the walls crushing me 5 times. But you should see my level for the skill.

Force Speed

Lv. 67

Yep that's right. I did nothing but train this move for 10 hours straight so of course I would've gotten it this high . I also got another idea for speed, Sonic. Yes so I 'borrowed' Sonic's signature moves. Ain't being the Gamer a wonderful thing?

Spin Attack

Lv. 42

Spin Dash

Lv. 25

Homing Attack

Lv. 19

While I didn't max them out, I at least gotten them to a decent point. Trash monsters make great dummies. But it honestly feels weird curling up into a ball, so that's how Sonic feels. But enough about hedgehogs because now it's time to resume my rain of terror.

"Spin Dash!!" I shouted as I burst out the room in a brown ball. Just like Sonic, I dash threw the nameless stormtroopers easily. I'm pretty sure all they see is a brown ball. Before I continue with this I decide to put some appropriate music.

I know that my Spin Dash and Spin Attack are leveling up better now. They work even better with Force Speed. Even a Homing Attack works with it. Plus if you add my strength than these bucket heads stand no chance.

When I stop, I notice my handiwork. Dead troopers, even from 10 hours ago. A good idea to loot their bodies. According to a communicator I 'found', the damage I did was 34% to the whole Death Star. Goddammit I'm a badass. I did all of this single handedly, choosing to ignore the Star Destroyers bombing me in a hangar.

Now I wonder what happened with the main characters. Do they still have the plans? Is Luke training with Ben? How about Leia? On a lesser note those guys from Rebels. Not sure about all of those.

So once again I'm rolling around at the speed of sound. I added blasters to my ball of death making it a ball of shooting death. Huh, neat.

But thanks to me not paying attention again while moving I crashed. Into a shuttle. On its hyperdrive. Resulting in an explosion mixing with other shuttles with hyperdrives. At least a dozen or 2.

Once again I respawned. As I got up I got a notification but before I could see it, I was filled with blaster bolts. And they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming. Still not stopping. So yeah I was in total pain. With that I did a Dark Force Speed in anger added to a Spin Dash but here's the kicker.

It was insanely fast. All I saw was blue. Then I died a second later. And respawned in space. Now what the fuck was that!!? I mean I saw lightspeed outside of a ship. Now lucky for me I had a breather equipped, bless my luck.

Quest Complete

Create a Super Attack

Rewards

New Attack

XP- 10,000

Level up!

Lv. 254

Super Attack Name: _

Holy Shit! I made a super attack. Yes it wasn't intentional but who the hell cares. Now what to call it. Maybe Hyperdash or Lightdash. Yeah Lightdash sounds cool.

Super Attack Name: [Lightdash] Lv. 2

Note that Super Attack names can be changed later if you wish.

Lightdash: A version of the Spin Dash enhanced by lightspeed. Extremely dangerous and difficult to use let alone master as a single mistake can lead to death, only the most proficient of this technique can barely survive. This move can cut through much more than the regular Spin Dash but requires more physical strength. If mastered, this move can be used to cut fleets. This technique is only usable by absorbing energy used by a hyperdrive and knowledge of the Spin Dash.

Goddamn! HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS OVERPOWERED AS HELL!!!!!! THIS COULD CUT MOTHERFUCKING FLEETS! I NEED TO MAX THE SHIT OUT OF THIS MOVE. And I have a perfect target. While not a fleet or even a moon it will do. I rev up my Lightdash and zoom.

Just like butter. Of course I died but who cares. I don't, the Force doesn't, and neither does the Game.

Lightdash leveled up!

Lv. 4

Dead. Respawned inside. Again

Lightdash leveled up!

Lv. 7

Dead. Again

Lightdash leveled up!

Lv. 8

I must have hit something important. Now let's get rid of that laser. Again

And this to my power high, my OP move somehow got better. It absorbed the Death Star's laser energy. Oh yes. Now time to abuse the shit out of it.

Advanced Move locked.

Must max out Lightdash before using advanced version.

Ooooh. Imagine a planet destroying move at level one, so OP. But I guess a less OP version is good too. Now let's get back to leveling this boy up.

' Lightdash '

Lightdash leveled up!

Lv. 11

Dead

'Lightdash'

Lightdash leveled up!

Lv. 13

Dead

Just gotta aim this one into the reactor core so I can get that XP. But before I could, out came a fleet. Led by Darth Vader, fucking neat. In the next 5 seconds or so, I was blasted by everything.

This time I respawned in a Star Destroyer. Again I abuse Lightdash, becoming a brown blur once more. Bursting out into 4 other destroyers.

Lightdash leveled up!

Lv. 16

Leveled Up!

Lv. 238

I end up respawning on the one I wanted the least, The Executor. But with Lightdash I can kill Darth Vader and get XP, credits, rep, and his gear.

I decided that I should take on his men the normal way. Why not?

I found cover and spammed stickys and grenades. They did their job well. I rose from behind the crate with a Vibroblade. You can guess where I'm going. I cut a guy's head off, multiple guys' heads. Surprising that it worked, weird.

After 5 minutes of this, my second confrontation came in. The Sith Lord himself.

"You are a dead man! How can this be! How did you cheat death!?" He demanded. He held out his lightsaber waiting for an answer. He changed his mind and just threw it at me. I took it. Not gonna tell him about the Gamer at all tho. But I can bullshit with a meme.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" I could tell that Vader was stunned, you wouldn't expect a story only two people knew from decades ago.

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful... the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his retarded apprentice almost everything he knew, then that bitch apprentice killed him in his sleep because he was a pussy. Ironic, he could save others from death, but not himself." I told the tale adding a few things. I looked at the Sith. He's wondering how the hell do I even know this. He hacked off my libs before stabbing my head.

I still decided to blow his mind even further. "You really fucked up here haven't you Skywalker. First your mom died, not really your fault but you could've sneaked out to check earlier. Second Ahsoka left the jedi club, good thing too otherwise she'd be dead thanks to you. Third you betray what you fought for the majority of your life and who you fought with. You tried it against Obi-Wan "I have the high ground" Kenobi. Then worst of all you kill Padme, she was fine as hell and I'd love to smash. Basically you fucked everything up, everything would be better if you died." I love a good taunt.

Dun Moch Unlocked

Dun Moch Lv. 6

Damn that must've rustled his jammies.

/

Vader/Anakin was boiling with rage. This Wookie who couldn't even use the Force kept cheating death and threw back at him his greatest mistakes in life. This Wookie dared speak of Padme in such a vulgar manner. He will show this Wookie the true power of the Dark Side and his hatred. So what that he couldn't die, he'll be begging for death soon enough.

/

Well I guess this is where the entertainment starts. I pulled out a missile launcher and fired. He Force Pushed it back at me. Dead

I use Spin Dash, and then a Homing Attack. He dodged but got hit but the second move as it hit its mark on his back. He grabbed me with the Force and crushed my body slowly. While slamming me up, down, and sideways. Not fun.

I respawned behind him with a Spin Dash enhanced with Force Speed. Once again I damaged his back taking off some armor. I hit him with a Homing Attack barrage. Some attempts hit him and some were pushed or slashed aside.

'Observe'

Name: Anakin Skywalker

Title: Darth Vader

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Level: 27000

HP: 174573/270000

FE: 10466/27000*

Good, I'm doing damage plus damage he got from ship destruction. As for the asterisks I guess that's from losing his limbs. Now I got to end this fast before he gets backup.

I grabbed his arm and dashed with it. Dragging the Sith all over the floor leaving marks on them. I drag back and forth before throwing him through a door. Behind that door was the Executor's engine. But before he went through.

"SPINDASH BARRAGE!!!"

Zoomed there, zoomed here, zoomed everywhere. Any attempt to kill me is dodged or revived. But I'm too fast while sorta furious. My last dash takes both legs leaving him to float. I decide to finish it off with my super attack.

"LIGHTDASH!" I shouted as I put all of my limited Force Energy into Force Speed to help. Overkill, yes but there is no kill like overkill. I went straight through the former Dark Lord with that attack. As I did, the yellow and hateful eyes meet my Wookie eyes, as if he's trying to glare me to death. I just smile just to taunt a dead man.

"Damn you Wookie" He rasped in a weak, dying voice. A weak, dying, human voice. The last words of Anakin Skywalker.

We both crash into the main power supply. Darth Vader died from the explosion, an agonizing death.

Lightdash leveled up!

Lv. 32

Quest Complete

Kill Darth Vader

Reward

Darth Vader's Armor

Darth Vader's Lightsaber

Darth Vader's Castle

XP- 1,000,000,000

Credits -100,000,000,000

Title of Darth Vader

Rebellion

Reputation 10,000,000*

Galaxy

Reputation 10,000,000*

Emperor Palpatine

Reputation -1,000

Darth Sidious

Reputation 1,000

Level Up!

Lv. 874

GODDAMN DO YOU SEE DIS. LIKE DAMN THIS IS SO WORTH DYING MULTIPLE TIMES. MY LEVEL IS NEAR THE THOUSANDS.

Then the explosion caused the ship to jump into lightspeed somehow. Right into the Death Star. In turn causing it to go into lightspeed, somehow.

So me and the surviving Imperials were going with it. So where did we go? Strange enough, Alderaan. Damn, what the hell Alderaan? It's like it was destined to die to this thing.

All of this with Interstellar's docking theme in the background of my mind.

Now when I said we were going to Alderaan, I meant we were going to reenact the death of the dinosaurs on a planetary scale.

All I can say is that this planet's luck is shit, and that it's gonna go out burning or creating a black hole. Something.

No one could possibly survive this. Escape pods injected have a high chance of crashing. All I can say is two things. One, I wonder how big the bang and how pretty. Two, the XP.

When I look at the Imperials faces, I see genuine fear on them. Too bad I don't care much for extras.

Now let me just say that this is beautiful. Yes, the destruction of a planet is indeed beautiful. Unlike the original, the rebooted version was more than just an explosion. It was nature, art was a beautiful explosion.

But sadly it was only for two seconds.

New Perk unlocked

Destroyer

Description: You destroy, it's what you do.

Improves destructive actions by 50% but decreases constructive actions by 25%

New Perk unlocked

Mass Destroyer

Description: You destroy on a large scale, you like some men just want to see the world burn.

Improves destructive actions by 75% but decreases constructive actions by 50%

New Title unlocked

The Death of Alderaan

Your actions have resulted in the death of Alderaan and of all of its inhabitants. For that you have earned this Title. 

Effects: You are now locked to [Loathed] and [Feared] by those of Alderaan. You inspire fear to most and respect to some. -55% higher fear to Light Sided/Moral Characters. 55% higher respect to Dark Sided/Amoral Characters. 

The Dark Side comes to you far easier due to your part in the event of mass death. 55% to the Dark Side. The Light Side comes to you far more difficult to your part in the event of mass death. 

Note: To lose this Title you'd have to do an act of good that far outweighs what you've done. Even then you won't be making [Friends] with anyone of Alderaan decent in any generation soon. 

Wow. Just wow. This is going to cause major headaches for me in the future, that's for sure. My only hope is that Palpatine would overlook the destruction of the Death Star and Darth Vader. Sure he did for Luke but he had plot armor while I didn't. But maybe that 55% respect might come in handy.

Damn, to think all of this could've been avoided if I just left the damn station. Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk. But now all I want is a nap, dying multiple times can do that to you.

Level up!

Lv. 1,314

Ok never mind that level up totally made this worth it. Then again I guess all of the lives on Alderaan had to accumulate regardless of importance. But damn.

However before I could continue on that thought I find myself feeling a helluva lot hotter. I look around only to see what would be best described as hell. And right in front of me was a tall and black castle.

Welcome to your new safehouse.

[Darth Vader]'s Castle

Location: Mustafar


End file.
